Just for you
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Habisnya jika tidak melakukan hal ini... aku tidak tahu kapan bisa bicara lagi denganmu," ucap Hitsugaya dengan muka tertunduk. # AU. ByakuyaXHitsugaya. Shounen-ai # Request Misya evangeline # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Byakuya x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning: **_**_Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai/Boys Love, maleXmale, Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**Sebuah permintaan dari Misya Evangeline._ Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Just for you

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi dering panggilan masuk membuat Hitsugaya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya menatap layar ponsel, kemudian menekan tanda _yes_.

"Ya?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya suara diseberang. Cemas.

Hitsugaya mendengus kecil, "Sudah di rumah."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah!" sahut Hitsugaya dengan suara meninggi.

Pemuda yang berada di seberang menggeleng tanpa sadar. "Sebentar aku singgah dirumahmu."

"Nggak usah! Aku ada keperluan diluar. _Bye!_"

Hitsugaya mematikan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengerutu kecil. Kesal dengan kekasihnya –Kuchiki Byakuya, yang saat ini beraktivitas sebagai salah satu mahasiswa semester tujuh tapi sudah mendapat tawaran mengajar sebagai Dosen.

Keduanya pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan kampus. Saat itu Hitsugaya tidak sengaja sedang mencari sebuah buku untuk bahan makalah yang akan dibuatnya. Byakuya yang juga saat itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Hitsugaya yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Awal pertemuan yang tidak diduga-duga, tapi dengan cepat keduanya akrab. Saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Setia dan rasa saling percaya sering menjadi moto keduanya. Meski Hitsugaya kesal juga jika melihat semua aktivitas Byakuya hanya terfokus di mengajar sebagai Dosen magang. Bukannya tidak mendukung, tapi entah kenapa begitu Byakuya menerima tawaran itu dia sampai tidak ada waktu lagi bersama. Jadwal jalan mereka yang biasanya seminggu tiga kali menurun drastis menjadi seminggu sekali. Itu pun jarang bertemu. Kalau di kampus pun bertemu hanya lambai-lambai saja dari jauh kemudian keduanya sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang-panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Tanpa dia sadari, satu pikiran menyelinap perlahan dan tercetus keluar dalam bentuk bisikan.

"_Jika seperti ini terus. Nanti lama-lama hubungan kami akan cepat berakhir…"_

Tubuh Hitsugaya menegang. Mendadak dia menjadi takut kalau hubungan antara dia dan Byakuya berakhir begitu saja karena kehilangan komunikasi. Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Terus-menerus seperti ini atau melakukan sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya?

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Mungkin dicoba cara paling _simple_ dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ada waktu sebentar sore?" tanya Hitsugaya. Begitu keesokan harinya dia pergi menemui Byakuya kampus. Byakuya agak kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Jarang sekali Hitsugaya datang menemuinya langsung. Biasanya dia sendiri yang datang menemui pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu kalau ada waktu sedikit setelah mengajar.

Byakuya tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut putih itu dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Membuat Hitsugaya jadi salah tingkah karena perbuatannya.

"Apaan sih! Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di kampus!" bentak Hitsugaya dengan muka merah. Byakuya tertawa.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi… kau ada waktu sebentar?" Hitsugaya mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini nadanya terdengar berharap. Diam-diam Byakuya menarik napas panjang. Jadwalnya sudah terkoordinasi penuh. Dan dia tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu sebentar. Mana mungkin dia melepas tangan pekerjaan yang sudah diterimanya.

"Maaf… aku tidak ada waktu," kata Byakuya dengan nada menyesal. Hitsugaya terpana beberapa saat. Matanya sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau kau memang tidak ada waktu aku tidak akan memaksa." Hitsugaya memalingkan tatapannya. Berusaha menahan rasa kecewa yang akan meluber keluar dalam bentuk tangisan.

Walau hanya terlihat sekilas, tapi Byakuya bisa melihat sorot mata kecewa dari kekasihnya itu. Baru saja dia akan bicara lagi, Hitsugaya segera memotong.

"Aku masuk ruangan dulu. _Bye!_"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban. Hitsugaya melangkah pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang menatap kepergiannya hingga hilang di balik tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat duduk dibelakang Hitsugaya saat ini tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para kaum hawa. Deretan paling belakang sampai pertengahan itu isinya laki-laki. Sedangkan deretan dua-tiga baris di depan isinya para kaum hawa.

"Buset, dadanya kira-kira berapa tuh?" cetus seorang cowok yang duduk tidak jauh dari Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin delapan puluh atau sembilan puluh lebih gitu. Tapi pahanya itu lho," sahut salah satu suara. Masih kaum adam.

"Betisnya, _man! _Mantaaap…"

Bisikkan-bisikkan itu berkembang menjadi pembicaraan terlarang alias yang mendengar bakal terangsang. Hitsugaya berusaha masa bodoh dengan hal-hal yang didengarnya itu. Mata dan telinganya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliah yang diberikan Dosen di depannya. Oke, oke, dia akui bahwa Dosen yang ber-_gender_ cewek di depan ruangan itu _body_-nya oke. Apalagi ditambah Dosen itu memakai baju dan rok diatas lutut –hingga terlihat lekukan _aduhai_ tubuhnya itu.

Ini Dosen niat ngajar atau mau pamer tubuh sih? maki Hitsugaya dalam hati. Rasa kesalnya pada Byakuya tadi bercampur menjadi satu.

Alhasil karena obrolan para kaumnya, Hitsugaya akhirnya kehilangan konsentrasi belajarnya.

Sial! Rutuk Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah itu, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Rukia. Kaget dan tidak menyangka. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian mengaduk-aduk minumannya tanpa nafsu. Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di kantin kampus. Tidak terlalu ramai karena baru dua ruangan yang selesai kuliah.

"Oh, itu mereka berdua!" seru suara seorang cewek yang terdengar nyaring. Hitsugaya dan Rukia kontan menoleh. Diambang pintu kantin berdiri kedua orang cewek. Tubuh proporsional keduanya menjadi sorotan para cowok-cowok yang berada di dalam kantin. Kedua cewek itu –Matsumoto dan Inoue—menghampiri meja tempat Rukia dan Hitsugaya duduk.

"Setelah ini kau masih ada mata kuliah, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Inoue.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Sudah selesai."

"Oh." Mulut Inoue membulat. Cewek itu kemudian melambai ke arah salah satu pelayan di kantin yang menjual makanan.

"Kusut amat mukanya. Ada masalah?" kali ini Matsumoto balas bertanya.

"He-eh! Masalah sedikit sama Byakuya-nii ku," sahut Rukia.

"Oh, ya? Masalah apa?" Matsumoto mulai antusias. Rukia menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya. Meminta persetujuan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Kedua bahu Hitsugaya terangkat. Tanda dia tidak ambil pusing lagi. Memang lebih baik masalahnya di _sharing_ bersama-sama.

Rukia mengangguk. Kemudian mulai bercerita tentang masalah hubungan kakaknya dengan Hitsugaya. Inoue yang tidak sengaja mendengar akhirnya ikut menoleh dan larut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Hmm… jadi intinya kalian sudah jarang komunikasi begitu?" Matsumoto mulai menginterogasi Hitsugaya.

"Ya. Begitulah…" jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada setengah malas. Matsumoto mengangguk-angguk.

"Ini hanya sebuah saran. Kau mau mendengarnya?" kedua alis Matsumoto terangkat. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Apa?"

Matsumoto kemudian memberitahu saran yang terlintas dipikirannya. Awalya Hitsugaya ragu. Tapi setelah dibombardir dengan fakta-fakta –yang mungkin ngaco—akhirnya pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengiyakan saran Matsumoto.

"Kita butuh bantuanmu juga Rukia," kata Matsumoto sambil melirik cewek disampingnya.

Rukia tersenyum lebar. "Dengan senang hati!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byakuya-nii," panggil Rukia yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mengajar Byakuya yang sudah kosong melompong. Byakuya menoleh dan menatap adiknya.

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya, heran. Bukannya jadwal kuliah Rukia hanya sampai jam setengah dua. Nah, ini, sudah jam empat lewat.

"Ini sudah mau pulang. Tadi mampir diperpustakaan balikin buku," jelas Rukia. "Byakuya-nii di panggil sebentar oleh Shunsui-sensei diruangan sebelah. Katanya penting."

"Oh, ya?" kedua alis Byakuya terangkat. Rukia mengangguk.

"Ah! Biar Rukia bereskan buku-buku Byakuya-nii," sergahnya cepat. "Shunsui-sensei sudah menunggu Nii lho diruangan sebelah. Nanti Rukia bawakan kesana setelah selesai."

"Baiklah." Byakuya tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan keluar. Setelah kakaknya tidak terlihat lagi. Dengan segera Rukia mencari-cari sebuah buku agenda yang biasa dibawa Byakuya kemana-mana. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua membuat Rukia girang.

_Yes! _Akhirnya ketemu, katanya dalam hati. Kemudian memasukkan buku agenda itu ke dalam tasnya. Rukia membereskan buku-buku diktat kakaknya dengan cepat. Kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas hitam yang terletak di atas kursi.

"Rukia…"

Rukia tersentak kaget. Byakuya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. _Oh my god! _ Apa ketahuan? Jeritnya dalam hati. Panik.

"Di ruangan sebelah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kau berbohong?"

_Glek!_ Rukia menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ti-tidak. Mungkin Shunsui-sensei sudah pergi duluan Byakuya-nii," jawab Rukia gagap.

"Oh."

"Nih. Sudah Rukia bereskan." Rukia mengulurkan tas hitam Byakuya. Pemuda itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Thanks_. Ayo."

Rukia mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari dalam ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah halte tempat menunggu bus, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan Inoue duduk disitu sambil mengobrol ringan. Langkah kaki setengah berlari membuat ketiganya menoleh. Rukia berlari ke arah mereka dengan muka senang.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana? Dapat nggak?" tanya Matsumoto bertubi-tubi. Rukia nyengir.

"Tentu! Rukia gitu lho!"

"_Good! _Kau memang oke banget deh!" puji Matsumoto senang. Rukia meringis. Kemudian mencari buku agenda yang disimpannya di dalam tas. Diberikannya ke arah Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya-san," panggil Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan dua alis terangkat. "Nih! Simpan." Matsumoto mengulurkan buku agenda yang diterimanya dari Rukia.

"Jika buku ini sangat penting baginya. Dia pasti akan meminta kembali. Oke, gunakan sebaik mungkin!" ujar Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ketiga temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia, kau melihat buku agenda kakak?" tanya Byakuya begitu pulang. Rukia yang sedang menonton sontak menoleh.

"Nggak. Memang buku agenda Byakuya-nii yang mana?" Rukia balas bertanya dengan muka _innocent_. Padahal jelas-jelas dia dan Matsumoto berkomplot. Byakuya menghela napas. Kemudian berlalu ke arah kamarnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari-cari, Byakuya akhirnya menyerah. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia meletakan buku agendanya itu. Perasaan waktu pagi tadi dia memasukkan buku-buku diktat di tasnya masih ada. Tapi, kenapa waktu ia mencarinya di dalam perjalan pulang sudah raib? Mana mungkin 'kan makhluk halus menyembunyikannya. Kalau yang hilang uang dari dompet masih masuk akal. Tapi ini…

Byakuya kembali membongkar tasnya. Mengeluarkan buku-buku diktatnya dari dalam tas. Padahal buku agenda itu sangat penting. Disitu ada semua jadwalnya dan segala hal yang menyangkut kuliahnya. Byakuya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencoba mengontak orang-orang yang tadi bersama dengannya di kampus.

Tidak ada. Semua yang dikontaknya tidak melihat buku agendanya itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah curiga dengan adiknya –Rukia, tapi segera dienyahkan jauh-jauh. Untuk apa Rukia menyembunyikan buku agendanya? Nggak ada untungnya.

Bunyi dering SMS membuat Byakuya tersadar dari pikirannya. Dibukanya fitur pesan masuk.

_Buku agendamu ada padaku, Byakuya. Kalau kau ingin buku ini datang ke rumahku. Sekarang…_

Pesan dari Hitsugaya. Kedua mata Byakuya melebar. Kok bisa ada padanya?

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Byakuya segera menyambar kunci mobilnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat sekali datangnya," ucap Hitsugaya. Takjub.

"Buku agenda itu ada padamu?"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Matsumoto dan Rukia membantuku untuk mengambil buku itu," terang Hitsugaya. Byakuya terpana beberapa saat. Ternyata perasaan curiganya pada Rukia memang benar!

"Jangan marahi mereka. Marah saja aku," kata Hitsugaya. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan Byakuya. "Habisnya jika tidak melakukan hal ini… aku tidak tahu kapan bisa bicara lagi denganmu."

Seperti tersadar dari kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya, Byakuya merasa sangat menyesal. Ditariknya pemuda mungil itu ke dalam dekapan. Dan memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Maaf…" bisiknya lirih dan agak parau. "Aku akan minta undur diri dari mengajar itu."

Hitsugaya mendonggakan kepalanya. "Jangan. Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula pekerjaan magang seperti itu hanya membuat fisikku capek," ucap Byakuya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…"

"Kalau sudah mendapat gelar sarjana, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih dari itu. Tenang saja."

Hitsugaya tertegun. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ya. Ku—"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terhenti begitu dirasanya sesuatu yang lembut mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman yang singkat, namun bisa membuat muka Hitsugaya memerah seperti tomat.

"Tidak keberatan kalau kita lanjutkan di dalam? Takutnya kalau disini akan jadi tontonan."

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

Byakuya tersenyum. Kemudian menarik masuk pemuda itu ke dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

_True story_ yang saya dengar sendiri dari salah satu mulut Dosen.

Cuma bagian Dosen itu mengajar waktu dia semester 7 dulu yg saya ambil. Sisanya imajinasi saya semua.

_For_ Misya. Gomen _request_-mu ini lama. Smoga kau terhibur dengan fic ini :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
